


an oasis in this wasteland

by intertwiningwords



Category: Kill Your Darlings - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, No david lmao, Soulmate AU, kyd, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world where the first words your soulmate speaks to you is on your body, allen ginsberg can't fathom what context his soulmate can say "a big cancerous cock" in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an oasis in this wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> "On a Sunday afternoon, when the shudders are down and the proletariat possesses the street in a kind of dumb torpor, there are certain thoroughfares, which remind one of nothing less than a big cancerous cock laid open longitudinally." 
> 
> (this is short and terrible im sorry rip)

The words had appeared when he was twelve. Most people only had a phrase or a word, but Allen's took up half his forearm, in a paragraph. 

"On a Sunday afternoon, when the shudders are down and the proletariat possesses the street in a kind of dumb torpor, there are certain thoroughfares, which remind one of nothing less than a big cancerous cock laid open longitudinally." 

When he was twelve, Allen didn't know what half those words meant, but he never dared show anyone the first words he would hear his soulmate speak. He was older now, and fully understood just how utterly ridiculous, not to mention inappropriate, the words were. He could never figure out what context those words could be spoken in, until he met him. 

His first day in Columbia University, a beautiful boy stood up on the table and began to speak; "On a Sunday afternoon.." 

Allen had frozen, staring up at him in awe. He couldn't just approach him, could he? Especially as he was chased out of the room by security, with a cry of, "Alert the press! Tell them Lucien Carr is innocent!"  
Lucien Carr... He finally knew the name of his soulmate. 

Not even a week after being in the school, he and Lucien met again. The first thing he said when he saw him was, "Brahms?" 

Lucien's eyes had lit up, and the blond had made his way towards him. 

"Finally, and oasis in this wasteland," he whispered, rolling up his sleeve to show the same word Allen had spoken moments ago against his pale skin. 

Two males being soulmates was not uncommon, but never brought to the public's knowledge, at least, not when romantic. So, they kept their relationship a secret, sharing kisses only when alone, and they were almost always in Lucien's dorm. His lack of roommate or visitors proved to be beneficial so they could do whatever they wanted. 

"When did yours appear?" Lucien asked one night, rubbing his thumb over the words on his lover's arm.  
"I was twelve," Allen replied. "And I had no idea what a 'cancerous cock' was." He grinned at him, making the blond chuckle.  
"Mine showed up when I was twelve, too. I was a little disappointed I didn't have a more distinguishable word to go by. Anybody could ask me about Brahms. I doubt many people in your life would be reciting explicit poetry to you."  
Allen only smiled at him, burying his face in the blond's neck. "I couldn't have asked for a better soulmate."  
Lucien ran his fingers through the dark curls that tickled his cheek, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
"Nor could I."


End file.
